The Love of A Sister!
by Wammygirl2259
Summary: Ciel and Seastian set out to solve the case of two kidnapped siblings, in the village where it always snows...OC!


The Love Of A Sister!

As Ciel pushed his way through the crowded streets of London, his butler Sebastian, following a short distance behind him, he looked at the report he was given, about a young girl around his age, a ruler of an entire village, and her little brother around six, who had both been kidnapped. Her name was Celeste; her little brothers name was Haku.

The queen of England's royal guard, had sent him a request to solve this case, which had started two months ago. Ciel was lost deep in thought, wandering who could have kidnapped the two siblings so easily, when Celeste in-fact knew martial arts!

Memories of Ciel's own kidnapping, came flooding back into his mind, the torture he had endured; then finally the deal with the devil, to escape these awful people.

"Young master." A mans voice said, snapping the young 13 year old boy, out of his daze, Ciel looked to his butler. "Are you alright?" Sebastian questioned.

"Yes of course." Ciel turned away from the tall black haired man. After arriving in the village where it always snowed, the village young Celeste had ruled in they questioned a few villagers, who had told them that the two victim's had an older brother, who lived with them.

Ciel knocked on the door of the mansion, where Celeste and Haku's older brother Koji lived. The door opened, the man standing there was tall, he had dark skin, dark brow hair and green eyes he was skinny to.

"Can I help you?" The man asked in a deep voice, Ciel looked up at him.

"Yes actually, are you Celeste and Haku's older brother Koji?" When Ciel asked this, Koji's entire face brightened as he smiled.

"Yes, Yes I am! Have you found them yet?" He questioned. Ciel told him that he was starting a new search for the two, and asked if they could come inside, Koji showed them in.

After questioning Koji, Sebastian and Ciel decided to go searching for the two hopefully unharmed victims.

On the third day of the search in the village, Ciel was ready to give up he found not a trace of the two, or their kidnappers!

They were searching in the snowy cold forest, and it was beginning to get dark out, they would soon be forced to call off the search.

"Young master! Look over their." Sebastian exclaimed pointing to a clearing, their sat a girl with long black hair, pale skin and dark blue eyes, she was wearing a plane white dress which ended at her knees, the dress had no sleeves, she was wearing no shoes or socks. She was for some reason staring up into the sky.

The girl held a boy in her lap he looked to be around six, he had black hair and pale skin, his eyes were closed he appeared to be asleep! He wore a baggie torn up white shirt and dark grey pants which were cut unevenly, his shoes were old and worn out. Ciel ran towards them Sebastian walked slowly behind him, until they were only a few feet away.

"Miss, would you happen to be the ruler of this village? Celeste?" Sebastian questioned as Ciel caught his breath from running. The girl looked at the two men a nod was her only response, Ciel smiled he had found the two missing persons. Celeste looked down to the boy she was holding, Sebastian and Ciel realized, the child had blood on him and many cuts and bruises.

"Is...He...Dead?" She questioned in a light whispery tone, Sebastian quickly came to the boy's side and felt of the small child's pulse, he frowned and looked to Ciel.

"Yes i'm afraid he is." Sebastian answered returning to his masters side.

"Is this your little brother Haku?" Ciel question in a light tone, the girl nodded in response. Celeste looked at her brother and whispered his name only twice.

"Haku wake up, wake up now" She ordered lightly shaking the boy, who then began to breath! Haku opened his eyes and looked at his sister.

"Sissy?" He question, Celeste nodded with a smile "SISSY!" He shouted as he hugged his older sister tightly. Celeste stood up her younger brother in her arms still hugging her.

"Take him home for me please." The girl said in a light tone, handing her brother to Sebastian.

"We'll take you home as well." Ciel said, Celeste looked at him and shook her head.

"I will wait her for you to return, so I may tell you who is responsible for what had been done." She exclaimed silently. Not wanting to argue Sebastian and Ciel headed back to Koji's house with Haku of course.

"I'm glade my sissy's alright" Haku began. "I thought she was dead!" He finished Sebastian and Ciel looked at him strangely.

"Why did you think that?" They asked.

"Because, I didn't get to see her for a long time, then when I did see her again, she was all bloody and wasn't moving, she wouldn't talk either! Her head was split open and she had really bad cuts on her! Then those mean people told me she was dead!" Haku explained, Sebastian and Ciel's eyes widened. They discovered that this had happened only day's ago, they quickly dropped Haku at Koji's house then rushed to see if Celeste was still in the forest, she was.

"Hello again" she said. "Please follow me" Celeste began to walk away from the two, they followed. She lead them inside of a cave.

"Celeste. Haku told us about your injuries...How did you heal so quickly?" Ciel questioned suspiciously. The dainty girl stopped near a rock, she turned and looked at Ciel.

"I didn't." She answered, she pointed behind the rock next to her,Ciel and Sebastian didn't hesitate to come over, surely enough there they saw Celeste's bloody body.

"Wait then your-" Ciel turned around to look at Celeste, but he discovered the girl was gone!

"The kidnappers are just a few more minutes ahead" Celeste's whispery voice lightly echoed from everywhere. The two soon found the kidnappers and brought them all to jail, they were given the death penalty.

Ciel and Sebastian later attended Celeste's funeral; on the carriage ride home Ciel had an unusually feeling of happiness.

"Thank you for helping my brother" Celeste's voice whispered but it seemed that only Ciel herd it, he only smiled in response, then he exclaimed.

"This case was one of a sisters love."

* * *

Authors Note-

This is my first ghost story, so go easy on me please! Reviews!


End file.
